Naughty Present
by Ventus Hikari
Summary: Ketika aku pulang, aku dikejutkan oleh sesuatu yang tidak pernah terpikir olehku ini. Aku melihat seseorang tertidur di kasurku dengan pulas dan parahnya lagi, dia telanjang... selamat hari Sora n Riku day! :D  tgl 7 des adalah Sora n Riku day


**Author Note:** Happy Birthday to myself! XDDD lol! Sedih banget kagak dapat kado apa pun! Hehehehe... Ya sudah! Sora aja cukup jadi hadiahku! -slap!-  
>Lol! Berhubung ultahku dekat dengan Riku x Sora day, yaitu tgl 7 desember (tinggal 4 hari lg), ya fic ini sekalian mewakili day itu! XDDD happy Sora n Riku day! Banzai! –tebar bunga bareng Marluxia-<br>**WARNING!** Ratenya M(mature/dewasa)! Jadi, pastikan saat membaca ini, kalian tidak diawasi oleh ortu(orang tua)! Dan bagi yang tidak menyukai **YAOI**, silahkan segera menutup fic ini, cukup tekan tanda silang di tab atau di ujung kanan atas window ini.

* * *

><p><strong>Naughty Present<strong>

Ketika aku pulang, aku dikejutkan oleh sesuatu yang tidak pernah terpikir olehku ini. Aku melihat seseorang tertidur di kasurku dengan pulas, tidak terdapat sedikit pun kewaspadaan pada dirinya ketika dia tidur.

Hebatnya lagi, dia tidur tanpa sehelai pakaian pun yang menutupinya, bahkan selimut pun tidak dipakainya. Benar-benar telanjang...

Aku mendekatinya dengan wajah heran, apakah dia sedang stress atau bagaimana hingga dia tidur tanpa sehelai pakaian pun.

Aku mendekatinya, menyentuh pipinya yang lembut. Dia terlihat memeluk gulingku dengan erat dan tidak mau melepaskannya meski hanya sedetik.

Sungguh pemandangan yang langka, kurasa aku akan mengabadikannya di hpku dan tentu saja ini akan menjadi rahasia besarku. Ya, pemuda itu adalah temanku –tepatnya teman tapi mesra—dan sudah lama aku menyukainya. Aku ingin menyentuhnya dan melewati dinding bernama 'teman' itu. Aku ingin lebih dari teman...

Aku lalu menciumnya dengan pelan, mungkinkah dia akan terbangun dengan ciuman ini?

"Hm...?" Yap, dia terbangun. "Riku? Kau sudah pulang?" Tanyanya sambil bangun, sepertinya dia masih setengah tertidur sehingga tidak melihat kondisinya.

"Yeah. Sora, mengapa kau tidur di sini?" Tanyaku dengan tenang pada pemuda itu, berusaha agar tidak menyerangnya.

"Karena aku ingin," jawabnya sambil mengucek matanya, dia lalu menguap.

"Dan mengapa kau...telanjang?" Tanyaku heran.

Dia lalu menatap tubuhnya dan langsung berteriak sambil mengambil selimut. "A-a-a-aku..." Mukanya terlihat amat merah sekali, dia lalu terdiam sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut.

Entah mengapa, aku tersenyum melihat tingkahnya yang sangat manis. Dia memang selalu manis...

Dia terlihat mengintip dibalik selimut yang dipegangnya, mungkin dia penasaran bagaimana expresiku.

Aku lalu duduk di sampingnya dan menatapnya dengan senyum. "Sebenarnya, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"...karena...ini hari ulang tahunmu, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu," jawabnya sambil menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik selimut. "Aku..." Dia lalu keluar dari selimut secara perlahan, dia menatapku. "...sudah lama menyukaimu," katanya,setelah itu dia menunduk dengan muka memerah.

Dia membiarkan sebagian tubuhnya tidak tertutupi oleh selimut, aku dapat melihat tubuhnya yang kurus dengan lekukan yang indah.

Rasanya aku seperti bermimpi di siang bolong mendengar kata-katanya.

Tunggu sebentar, ini hari ulang tahunku? "Ini hari ulang tahunku, ya?" Tanyaku baru sadar.

Mulut Sora menganga mendengarnya. "Kau lupa lagi!" Tanyanya tidak percaya. "Sudah berapa kali kau melupakan ulang tahunmu sendiri, Riku!" Teriak Sora kesal.

"Sejak lahir, kurasa?" Jawabku tidak yakin.

Sora langsung menjatuhkan kepalanya tepat di atas bantal. "Dasar..." Katanya sambil menatapku dengan senyum. "So, apa jawabanmu?"

"Well, mengapa tidak?" Jawabku sambil berbisik di telinganya.

Sora terlihat memejam matanya dengan muka memerah saat aku membisikkannya di telingannya.

Aku langsung menarik seluruh selimut itu, membiarkan seluruh tubuh Sora dapat terlihat olehku dengan jelas. Mukanya langsung memerah padam, tapi dia tidak berusaha menutupi tubuhnya itu.

"Riku..." Sora menarik bajuku dan mendekatkan wajahku dengannya. Dia menciumku, ciuman yang kaku.

Aku pun mengambil alih ciuman itu, memasukkan lidahku kedalam dan bermain dengan lidahnya yang lembut dan manis.  
>Tiba-tiba Sora mendorongku kesamping dan menukar posisi kami, kini dia yang berada di atas.<p>

"Hey," kataku sambil menekan hidungnya.

Dia hanya tertawa sambil menekan tubuhku agar aku tidak bangun. "Karena ini ulang tahunmu, biar aku yang melakukannya!"

Aku hanya menghela napas sambil tersenyum. "Terserah kamu saja."

Sora lalu memegang penisku dan menjilatinya. Aku sedikit merinding saat dia menjilatinya. Saat dia menghisapnya, tidak sengaja aku mengeluarkan sedikit cairan putih dan mengenainya.

"Kau cepat sekali mengeras, Riku..." Kata Sora yang bersiap-siap memasukkan penisku kedalamnya.

"Itu karena kau yang melakukannya," balasku dengan senyum sinis.

Dia hanya menatapku dengan wajah malu dan mencoba memasukkannya...

"Ra-rasanya aku sedikit takut meski sering melihat adegan sex denganmu...," katanya sedikit ragu memasukkannya.

"It's okay, jika terasa sakit, kau bisa berhenti kapan pun." Aku mencoba menenangkannya.

Dia hanya mengangguk pelan dan mencoba memasukkannya. Aku dapat merasakan panasnya dirinya, sensasi yang terasa nyaman dan nikmat...

Napas Sora terlihat sedikit memburu saat setengah penisku memasuki dirinya. Dahinya mengkerut, seperti merasakan kesakitan setiap kali dia mencoba memasukkan penisku lebih dalam lagi.

"Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri, Sora," kataku mengingatkan.

"A-a-aku... tidak apa-apa," katanya sambil mendesah dengan wajah yang amat manis.

Aku lalu menyentuh penisnya dan meremasnya. Dia terlihat kaget sehingga mengeluarkan cairan putih yang kental dan lengket...

"Kau sepertinya sangat menikmatinya," kataku dengan senyum sinis sambil menjilati cairan yang mengenai tanganku itu.

Dia hanya mendesah dengan muka memerah, mencoba untuk terus memasukkan semua penisku kedalam dan akhirnya dia berhasil, dia terlihat menghela napas lega.

Aku tersenyum melihat kegigihannya mencoba, aku mencoba bangun perlahan dan menciumnya.

"Now it's my turn," kataku di tengah ciuman.

Aku mengangkat tubuh Sora dan mengeluarkan penisku secara perlahan, desahannya terdengar kuat, aku sangat menyukainya...

Aku pun memasukinya lagi, tapi kali ini tidak sepelan aku mengeluarkan penisku, agak kuat dan cepat, tapi tidak kumasukan semuanya sekaligus, tapi bertahap.

Sora menyandarkan tubuhnya padaku, sepertinya dia merasa lemas dan juga kesakitan, napasnya kembali memburu dan aku dapat merasakan bahwa dia menegang sehingga lubangnya terasa sangat ketat. Selain itu, cairan putih mengalir keluar dari penisnya setiap kali aku memasukkannya meski tidak terlalu banyak.

"Cobalah untuk relex," bisikku.

Dia hanya mengangguk pelan, kulihat terdapat air mata di matanya. Napasnya masih memburu, begitu juga aku. Rasanya aku ingin mengeluarkan seluruh cairan yang kutahan ke dalam dirinya...

"Ri-Riku..." Sora mengatakannya dengan pelan sekali di telingaku.

"A-a-aku... sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi, I want to cum," bisiknya.

"Then, let it out together," balasku.

Begitu aku mulai mengeluarkan cairan putih kedalamnya, dia pun mengeluarkannya juga. Begitu banyak yang kukeluarkan ke dalamnya dan Sora hanya terdiam, dia terlihat sangat menikmatinya...

Begitu selesai, aku langsung mengajaknya mandi.

"Man, kau mengeluarkannya banyak sekali, Riku," keluhnya ketika membersihkan tubuhnya, dia memilih untuk duduk daripada berdiri, sepertinya dia kesakitan jika berdiri.

"Want me to help you cleaning this one?" Tanyaku sambil menyentuh lubangnya.

Dia memalingkan mukanya dengan wajah memerah. "Ye-yeah," jawabnya.

"Heh, then let's have another round," kataku dengan senyum sinis.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong> kyaaaaaaaa! -stress- lol, Riku and Sora are so pervert! -slap!- wkwkwkwkw...  
>So guys, bagaimana cerita lime kali ini? -kagak bisa buat lemon, kagak kuat yg asem2, bisanya buat yg manis2 aja- hehehehehe... Selamat hari Sora x Riku day! Review please? XDDD<p> 


End file.
